I May Die Now
by nostalgicSpacetard
Summary: This is what happens when Gumi accidentally erases a file and now she can't access her fanfiction folder where she keeps all her stories saved. It's the worst night of her life and it can't possibly get worse, or can it?


**A/N: **Gumi knows you're reading this! 8D

* * *

><p>I May Die Now<p>

I looked for the keys of my apartment in my backpack and opened the door. I had just gotten back from a horrible day at college and I was looking forward to a serious writing session. Yes, I love writing. Who would've thought? Gumi? The green haired tomboy- ish girl who has a disturbing obsession for carrots? Writing? Yeah, I know I'm lame so don't remind me.

I dusted off the snow on my coat and hung it on the stand beside the door. I couldn't feel my nose and my lips were probably chapped. Some hot chocolate would be nice in this stupid winter day. Yes, I hate winter. And I'm not gonna go rambling on everything I hate because I won't finish. But seriously, I really hate winter… And summer. Winter is too cold, and summer is too hot. And besides disliking winter, I also hate snow. And don't go looking at me as if I were a strange new specimen. I know most people in the world love snow. And now you're probably comparing me to that idiotic girl from that lame vampire best-selling series who doesn't like snow or anything in that matter. And by anything, I mean _anything_. She doesn't even have taste in fashion. Which in fact, I do have a taste in fashion so let me say it again. I am _not_ like that girl… Whoops, I was rambling, wasn't I? Although now that I think about it, that was more like a rant than a ramble.

I sat on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, and began flipping through the channels. I stopped for a second when I saw a documentary about the Mayans and their calendar stopping in 2012. Right after that, they began talking about prophesies in the bible. I then continued looking for something else to watch. I didn't believe in any of that crap. It is not possible to predict the end of the world with an exact date. Come on, people. You all need to get some sense knocked in to you. And no! Don't go off pressing that red 'x' button or else I will hunt you in your dreams!

By now you must know that I ramble a lot… Or rant. Whatever you want to call it. But one thing we certainly have in common and we can relate to is our love for reading and writing. If you have read any of this without pressing the red 'x' button then: 1. You are seriously bored. 2. You have a strange and creepy obsession with Vocaloid or 3. You strangely relate to everything I'm saying. If that's the case, then you are a strange person. Not that it's a bad thing being strange. In fact, strange is good. People like you make life more interesting and fun. Am I right? No? Okay…

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to turn on my laptop and begin writing. I was excited. Today I had thought of some new ideas for new fanfictions and I wrote them down on my idea notebook. In fact, I was overflowing with ideas. In this guide I read for writers, the overflowing with ideas thing had a name. They called it the overflowing toilet of ideas. Yep. My toilet was overflowing, I mean, my head… You get the point.

I sat down on my bed, making myself comfortable and placed the laptop on my lap. My pendrive and idea notebook were at my side so I was ready to write to my heart's content. I opened my notebook and reviewed what I had written during the day. Then, I opened the files on my pendrive. I forgot to mention that I had lent the pendrive to a friend, so when I opened the folder, I saw that there were some files that were never there last time I checked. Scared that it might be a virus, I quickly scanned the pendrive. After a few short agonizing moments, my anti virus finished the scan. There weren't any viruses. Honestly, I was mostly scared for the safety of my fanfictions than my laptop catching a virus. So knowing that the files weren't anything serious, I right clicked on them and deleted them without a second thought.

And now, I was ready to write. I went and opened the folder where my fanfictions were. I waited and waited. It didn't open. Believing it was just a pendrive error or something, I pulled it out of the USB port and put it back again. I waited for the folders to show up again and when I clicked on the fanfiction folder, an error window suddenly popped up, making a dreadful alert sound.

_Windows cannot find 'G:\RECYCLER\'. Make sure you typed the name correctly, and then try again. _

Dread swept though me as I remembered that RECYCLER was one of the files I deleted. It couldn't be a system file. It couldn't!

I clicked on the folder again to open it but the same message popped up again. I took the pendrive out and put it back again. No matter how many times I tried doing this, it was always the same message.

"No, no, no, no," I repeated to myself as I almost flew to my desktop computer in the living room. I was beginning to feel tears building up in my eyes.

I turned the computer on and quickly shoved the pendrive in one of the ports. I tried opening the fanfiction folder for the one millionth time and even though it was a different computer, the same dreadful message popped up again. I had a breakdown after that.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-!" I shouted and stomped back to my room, tears falling down my cheeks.

I took the laptop and out of anger, I opened the window letting the cold winter air in, and threw the laptop with all my might to the street.

I stuck my head out the window. "I HATE MY LIFE!" I yelled out of fury and desperateness. "God! If you really do exist, I won't forgive you for doing this even if you descended from the heavens in a glowing unicorn and brought me a bouquet of gold roses!"

After that sudden outburst, I noticed that there was a giant group of people on the other side of the street. They were all looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked them, out of annoyance. That's when I saw a church priest in front of them and I realized that they were all in the middle of a gathering while the priest was preaching.

I felt very awkward and gave them a sheepish smile and stuck my head back inside and closed the window.

"I may die now," I wiped away the almost frozen tears out of my cheeks and walked back to my room. I sat down again, took my cellphone and called Miki. She was on speed dial actually. No matter the situation, I knew she was always gonna hear me out if anything happened.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Guess what happened," I sniffed, my nose becoming runnier.

I told her everything and she was baffled. She was a writer too so she understood how I felt.

"What? But how did that happen? That can't be right! Did you try opening it on another computer? What about recycle bin?"

"Yep, I did. Didn't work. And my recycle bin doesn't store everything I delete. After I spent so much time writing all those stories and now they're gone. Poof. All that hard work for nothing." I inhaled deeply. "In desperate times like this, there's nothing like a nice pile of chocolate bars to get fat."

She laughed. "Don't forget the ice cream."

"Oh, yes. The ice cream won't be forgotten." I joked. "But seriously, I hope this doesn't happen to you. You'd be devastated."

"Yeah, me neither. But damn…" she paused. "I'll bring you flowers tomorrow."

"For?"

"Your fanfiction funeral of course."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I tried not to laugh. "Be sure to bring me those chocolate bars and that ice cream too, though."

"Oh, no, how will I forget about the chocolate and ice cream?"

The door bell rang at that moment and I sniffed. "Hey, talk to you later, someone's knocking on my door."

"Okay, see ya'." I hanged up.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was a mess. My hair was a disaster, my eyes were red and my cheeks were wet with tears. I quickly wiped them away and went to the door. Without caring much about my appearance, I opened the door to see who it was.

Right in front of me, I found Nigaito holding my broken laptop. He looked at me for a moment before tilting his head.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks burning bright red and I quickly closed the door in his face. "Oh crap," I kept repeating that to myself as I flew back to my room and started brushing my hair like a maniac.

You guessed right. That cute little high school boy had me going crazy every time I thought about him. Yes, I know. You're probably thinking that I'm sick and I'm a pedo. Don't blame you for it.

I ran back to the door and opened it. He was still there with my laptop. "Um, hi. What brings you here?" I internally slapped myself. He had my laptop in his hands, what else can he be here for?

"I was passing by when your laptop almost crushed me. Then I heard you shouting to the heavens and stuff."

And I say it again. I may die now.

"Oh, is that so…" I snatched the laptop from his hands. "Well, been nice seeing you, good night!" I closed the door in his face again.

I stood there. Amazed at my own stupidity. I closed the door in his face twice and I didn't even thank him! Yes, yes, don't keep saying that I'm stupid! I know! Ugh!

Before turning around and almost dragging myself back to my room, the door bell rang again. Surprised, I turned around and opened it. Nigaito was still there. I tried not to turn red.

"You looked sad so here," he extended his hand towards me, holding an apple. "Apples always make me feel better so I figured they would make you feel better too."

I stood there without knowing what to do. This kid can't possibly get any cuter than he already was. With a shaky hand, I quickly took the apple. I tried smiling at him but I ended up with a very awkward grin. After that there was a long uncomfortable silence between us. I didn't know what to say!

Please, anyone, kill me already. I should just thank him and get back to my sulking already!

"Hey, want to come in and have a cup of hot chocolate?" I asked.

_NO! That came out wrong! Why didn't I just say thank you so he could leave! Gumi you're such an idiot! And idiot I tell you! Now he'll think you're a freak who's in desperate need of company! Or maybe worse, maybe now he thinks you're a pervert! Someone kill me now! I beg you!_

"Okay," he simply said as he walked past me and entered my apartment. I was frozen in place, trying to figure out what just happened. The word 'loading' echoed inside my mind. I looked back and saw that he was looking around the mess of my apartment. This night can't get any worse, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This actually happened to me last night. I lost every fanfiction I have ever written... Yeah, my life sucks. Crappy cliffhanger ending, I know, but I didn't want to lengthen it so I stopped there. But, if this gets reviews (which I highly doubt) I'll consider finishing it. I'm out of ideas so ideas are very welcomed also~


End file.
